The Final Loyalists
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: In a final, desperate move to liberate their leader and turn the war in their favour, six Loyalists hijack a luxury cruise ship to negotiate the life of their Superior Xemnas in exchange for the lives of the hostages... Oneshot drabble-ish prologue.


Five hooded Loyalists, instantly recognizable as such because of their Organization's long, black coats, occupied the small Weaponry of their shuttlecraft, each checking and re-checking their guns, knives, and lasers out of nervous apprehension. Small packs were wornon their backs, geared up with nutrition pills, escape devices, extra ammo, spare items, and a COM unit. A separate COM unit was also strapped to their wrists, almost like a wrist-watch from the 21st century, and corresponded with the tiny earphone hooked behind and in their ears. The Loyalists lounged about, each attempting to disperse their agitation in various ways.

The shortest Loyalist sighed, fiddling with a large tome in his hands.

"Marluxia," he addressed the commanding Loyalist; "How much longer must we wait?" Marluxia tilted his head for a moment as he regarded their youngest member.

"We wait for the signal," he said softly, glancing at his personal COM wrist unit. "The ship left the station six hours ago; Axel should be contacting us soon." The younger Loyalist nodded at the assassin's words, and hugged the book closer to his body, entertaining the small cloud of disquiet haunting the back of his mind. His premonitions were often and brief, but were very rarely wrong. Shaking his head, the youth sat on one of the steel chairs, and began reading the large volume in his hands, glancing back up at the softly intimidating assassin once before absorbing himself in the words.

The Loyalist on his side rolled her invisible eyes at him.

"Honestly, Zexion," she said in an annoyed voice. "Of all times, you're reading _now? _Before we begin our mission? Have you forgotten how important-"

"Have _you?_" he asked, cutting her off. He shook his head. "It's such a shame how even those of us within the Organization have begun fighting as well. We cannot risk hostility towards each other, XII, just before such an important task." XII folded her arms and slouched against the armoured wall, sulky.

"I have a name, you know," she muttered under her breath, but she dared not defy her superior while in such a tense atmosphere, nor in such a cramped room. A fourth Loyalist shook his head.

"Children, children," he said in his haughty voice, earning him twin glares; Marluxia smiled thinly under his hood. "Perhaps we should move to the Bridge? The _Way to the Dawn _is nearing our position, and portals are easier to maneuver in when we have space..."

"We're _in _space," muttered XII.

"_No _respect-"

"You're right, Vexen," nodded Marluxia. "By moving to the Bridge, portaling will be easier... If only Axel would hurry up with his job, then..." A sudden, high beeping rang out in a quick staccato, emitting from his COM unit, causing them all to jump, startled. Immediately, they began commencing their appointed duties. Marluxia snarled at the bad timing. "Forget that, stick to the original plan! Let's move, move, move!" One by one their portals opened as the coordinates flashed on their wrists, and each Loyalist quickly stepped in, closing the swirling darkness behind them. Marluxia quickly set the configurationfor their base station into the navicomputer from his COM tech, and then disappeared within a portal of his own as well.

_We have so much to do, in so little time..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first attempt at sci-fi. I'm debating with myself whether or not to rewrite this prologue, as it was rushed and not quite how I had imagined it... I might change the names of the COM units as well. I dunno if you have any idea how annoying it is to keep typing it out. It doesn't even slide off your tongue cleanly. **

**Update: I've decided to leave this as-is. Perhaps my Fanfiction account can double as a portfolio for some writings ((because some stories I really, really wish to delete, but cannot, as others have Favourited it and it's not polite)), so unless someone comes along and really, truly, wants me to continue this, this is staying as a oneshot. My sincerest apologies.  
><strong>


End file.
